A mode of operation corresponds, for example, to a certain mode of artificial respiration, such as NIV®, AutoFlow®, SmartCare®. When purchasing corresponding medical instruments, a user usually has to determine which modes of operation, i.e., respiration (also referred to as ventilation) will be available to him. If the requirement profile on the medical instrument changes, i.e., if additional modes of respiration are desired at a later time or if modes of respiration already present prove to be no longer necessary, then the corresponding software modification has to be made previously on the instrument itself. The providing of this service on site is associated with additional effort and costs.
Clearing or blocking modes of operation via an external, separate storage medium in the form of a chip card has become known from DE 101 16 650 B4.